5 Minutes to Live
by XRyanX
Summary: *CHP. 2 Is Up* Rated PG13 for violence and light cursing. It's my version of the battle between Frieza and Goku on Namek. May be be A LITTLE OOC. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

5 Minutes to Live.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: XRyanX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: This is my remake of the battle between Frieza and Goku on Namek. I changed a bunch of things so don't flame me. It's my creativity; don't like it? Write your own fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza stared down at the warrior known as Goku. He was a lot different now than he was just a minute ago, he was now a Super Saiyan.  
  
"You can't be!" Frieza shouted. "It's just a myth, a bedtime story, a lullaby even, but it isn't true!!"  
  
Goku smirked as he watched Frieza lie to himself. He knew Goku was a Super Saiyan. The features was obvious, the golden blonde spiked hair, green blue eyes, huge muscles. He was much stronger now, and Frieza already knew he was unbeatable.  
  
"Gohan, take Piccolo back to the ship, find Bulma and get off this planet." Goku said.  
  
"But father..."  
  
"DO IT NOW!" He yelled back. Gohan took in the injured Piccolo and carried him over his chest and began his flight back to the ship.  
  
"My dad, a Super Saiyan." He said proudly.  
  
"As for you..," Goku began. "You've killed innocent people, you've destroyed planets and killed my whole race. You've killed my father, Vegeta, and my best friend Krillen. You've brought this upon yourself Frieza, if you didn't want to see a Super Saiyan, don't ever kill his best friend." He said coldly. Frieza chuckled.  
  
"Well let's see what this Super Saiyan can do." He mocked sliding into a fighting stance. Goku just stood there, not worried about fighting. "You dare mock Frieza? You shall die for that!" Frieza said charging at Goku.  
  
Goku sidestepped left out of the way from Frieza, but Frieza quickly turned around and went for a fury of punches at Goku's face. They were all easily dodged.  
  
"They great and all powerful Frieza can't punch any faster?" Goku mocked. Frieza growled at this and kneed Goku quickly in the gut. He grabbed him by the hair and tossed him backwards. Goku gracefully landed on his feet, and advanced at Frieza. He elbowed hid square in the nose sending him flying into a nearby lake. Goku stood atop a rock waiting for Frieza's next move.  
  
Frieza flew out the lake and sent a fury of metal slicing energy blasts at Goku, which were all easily dodged. Frieza then aimed one at his face. Goku was hit, making a trail of blood pour from his cheek. He wiped it off with his finger and Frieza chuckled.  
  
Goku disappeared. Frieza was then sent flying by an unknown force. Goku then reappeared in Frieza's line of flight with his fist clenched together hitting him with incredible force through various landforms. When the smoke settled, Frieza floated up, his body battered and bruised.  
  
"Well well, the Super Saiyan has some strength eh? Well I'll show you strength!!" Frieza flew at Goku with fists in the air. He punched Goku once then uppercut him in the jaw. He swung at Goku again, but Goku dodged. He flew at Frieza feet first landing a blow to his gut. Spit sprayed from the fiend's mouth as Goku continued his beating to Frieza. Frieza then went airborne trying to escape the beating. Goku flew after him and created an orb of Ki in his right hand. He jab Frieza hard sending him into another lake, then he sent that Ki Blast at Frieza in the lake.  
  
"This is for you Krillen. Ka,.." Goku went back into position mid air and prepared for his signature attack. He gathered energy, as the wind picked up around him. "me, Ha..me.." He stared down the lake that Frieza was floating around in. Dodge this one Frieza. He thought. "HA!!!" Energy erupted from his hands and dashed down into the lake. As soon as it made contact, the water flew up in a huge tidal wave. Frieza was in the eruption somewhere, but after everything settled, he was nowhere to be found. Goku floated upright, and concentrated on his energy.  
  
He looked up, there was Frieza, bleeding, battered, and in pain.  
  
"You think you'll win don't you?" Frieza said. "Foolish monkey, I'll just destroy the planet!" Goku gasped at this.  
  
"You idiot, you'll die too!" Goku replied.  
  
"Fool, I can live anywhere, which means I can breathe in outer space! I'll be alive while you be here, blowing up along with this wretched planet." Frieza thrusted his hands in the air, and back down towards the ground and blood red energy spilled from his evil hands. It traveled through the earth and ripped through the core like a wet sheet of paper.  
  
"Damn," He cursed. "I'm surprised it didn't blow up on contact. I'll give this planet..five minutes?"  
  
Goku stared down at the earth, electricity danced around in the huge hole that was formerly known as the core. "You have five minutes to live! And you don't possibly think you can kill me and get off this planet before it blows up do you?"  
  
"That's more than enough time.." Goku said. Frieza grunted, then he busted out into laughter. He held up his hand signaling the number five.  
  
"Five minutes you banana eating idiot, not an hour!" Frieza said. Goku smirked. He charged at Frieza punching him in the face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza flew back from the force, but he stopped himself in mid-flight. He engaged in a flurry of punches and kicks, soon enough Goku became the aggressor. He kneed Frieza directly in the face drawing blood him his nose. Frieza flew back and blasted him in the chest.  
  
Goku flipped back and landed on the ground. He threw another blast a Frieza, and before it got there he materialized behind Frieza and punched with the hardest punch he could muster. He quickly got out of the way from the blast he sent earlier. Frieza flew and landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
He laid there motionless, in serious pain. Goku knew he it wasn't over so he waited. Once he remembered that he's on a time limit, he blasted towards Frieza's area. It missed! Frieza grabbed Goku appearing out of nowhere and put him in a choke hold.  
  
"How do you like that monkey?" Frieza shouted. Goku was beginning to have trouble breathing. He elbowed Frieza in the rib cage and grabbed his arm.  
  
"How ya like this?!" Goku said as he threw Frieza up. He flew after him and grabbed his foot. He whirled him a handful of times and finally tossed him. With his Saiyan anger inside his heart, he built up a Kame Hame Ha and threw it at Frieza. It connected this time sending him through several mountains!  
  
Goku changed back to his regular state and began to walk fly away. He had about 2 minutes left to get to his ship and leave the planet.  
  
  
  
"Piccolo, just hang on. You'll be okay, we'll be on Earth soon." Gohan said soothing the badly injured Piccolo.  
  
"Can we leave now!" Bulma questioned, eager to get off Planet Namek.  
  
"NO! We have to wait for my dad! He'll do the same thing for you!" Gohan said with tears building up in his eyes.  
  
Bulma didn't know wait to say. She's never really dealt with kids before. "..I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't mean it like that. Of course we can wait for Goku." She said patting Gohan on his head.  
  
  
  
Frieza fired a disc at Goku, sharp enough to cut through steel. It sliced across his other cheek. Then Goku looked back. His anger rose again.  
  
He began the same transformation again, back into a Super Saiyan. With golden hair now, he flew at Frieza.  
  
"No no no, not this time!" Frieza said as he sent another flying disc at Goku. They seemed to be heat-seeking, since they followed Goku's every movement. Goku had no problem dodging them, he was just thinking of a plan. He kept flying, ducking in and out, trying to make the discs collide with each other.  
  
"Fool..," Frieza said under his breath. "only Saiyans.." Goku began to fly towards Frieza. At the last second he rose high into the air, followed by the two discs.  
  
"You must be joking. The great Super Saiyan Goku thinks he can kill me with my own attack? Ha!" Frieza mocked. Goku continued flying around then he performed the Zanzoken. The discs went after his image, and Goku materialized behind Frieza. Frieza not being able to sense ki, had no clue, and one of the discs went after the actual Goku. Goku disappeared into the air, but the disc continued its path.  
  
"Frieza look out!!" But it was to late. Frieza was cleanly split in half. 


End file.
